sakura, akatsuki's blossom
by purplefireferret
Summary: sakura along with her sister's Ayame and Yuki are new to Konoha High and there adoptive mother is Tsunade the principle. the akatsuki have taken an interest with sakura and her sisters join them in drama, fights, romance, gangs, humor... read to find out more
1. Chapter 1

Sakura's POV

I was standing in front of the class with my two best friends now adopted sisters Ayame and Yuki. I was standing in the middle of them wearing a skin tight black shirt with the word OBEY written on it in purple and red letters, a black leather jacket with a bunch of zippers, black skinny jeans with chains hanging off them, and knee high black buckle up leather boots. Because of what im wearing my tattoos are all covered up I have a scorpion on my right ankle, a black widow on my left, a butterfly with the kanji for hell's butterfly's underneath on my lover back, a purple and black dragon on the right side of my stomach, a yin and yang on my left upper arm, my name on my left wrist, a kanji for devil on my right, and a purple and red tribal tattoo on my right upper arm. My green emerald eyes were set in a glare at the class in front of me and my long waist length pink hair was in a pony tail with my bangs framing my face. All in all I looked like a smoking hot badass which would be true.

Ayame was wearing her waist long black hair down and a simple of the shoulder blue top with black skinny jeans and blue converse. She was staring at the students with sleepy black eyes since she isn't really a morning person. Her tattoo that said 'cherry' in pink was showing on her upper left arm. Yuki had her shoulder length silver hair curled slightly and was scanning the room with her purple eyes for any hot guys. Typical. She was wearing a green tube top that stops right before her belly button with a mesh shirt underneath and black skinny jeans with green high top converse and wore a black jacket that covered her tattoo that was the same as Ayame's.

The teacher Kakashi cleared his throat, " alright would you please tell the class your names, likes and dislikes, and something about yourself" he said then went back to reading a perverted book called Itcha Itcha Paradise. Most of the students looked at us expectantly. There were a few girls who were glaring at us not that I care, then in the very back were a group of eight guys and one girl who were all wearing black cloaks with red clouds above there clothes. Strange. I was starting to wonder about it when Yuki said, "hi my name is Yuki Mascagni and my favorite color is green and I like shopping, and hot guys, I hate whores and the color yellow, I was recently adopted by Tsunade and so was Sakura and Ayame and they are my best friends and sisters."

Next was Ayame's turn. " hi im Ayame Isuzu and my favorite color is blue, I like reading and swimming, I hate sluts and really annoying people, and I am not a morning person." Ayame always simple and to the point when she's nervous. Now my turn. " im Sakura Haruno, my favorite colors are purple, red, and black, I like weapons and dango, I hate sluts and egotistical jerks, I have anger issues, and if any of you hurt my sister's you will die a very slow and excruciatingly painful death."

When I was finished everyone was staring wide eyed at me with fear in there eyes except the cloaked people in the back, they were just smirking or smiling. I like them. "alright thank you for the nice yet scary introductions now please go sit down in the back by the window" Kakashi said while not looking up from his book. Im glad I get to sit in the back but were across the room from those cloaked people I really wanted to find out who they are oh well. I guess I will later.

When I was walking down the aisles to my seat everyone was scooting away from me and would not look me in the eye. Perfect. I am going to like this school if only they were stupid enough to get in a fight with me. I haven't hurt someone in almost two weeks. I am dying to severely injure someone. Ayame sat next to the window I sat in the middle and Yuki sat next to a guy with pale skin, black chicken ass hair with a tent of blue in it, and onyx eyes. She should be happy with him for a while. Sigh. Yuki's such a player. She will date a guy for a few weeks them dump him for someone else. Oh well I guess she just can't seem to choose. When I turn away from her I see the same girls glaring at us still. They are very annoying. The one I don't like most looks like the leader of her little group wearing to small of clothes with half her ugly red hair strait and long while the other half is short and spikey. What the hell. She's also wearing obnoxious red glasses. I smirked at her, she glares harder. Maybe I wont die of boredom after all she will want to fight me soon enough and I will have fun beating her shitless. The only good thing about her is she doesn't look like she gives up easily which means more fights, this is going to be a better year than I thought. I was too caught up in my thoughts I didn't see the people in black and red cloaks starring at me with interest.


	2. Chapter 2

A few minutes after me, Yuki, and Ayame had sat down everyone started yelling and throwing things across the room to one another. Kakashi wasn't doing anything about it so i assume this happens alot. All this noise was really annoying though. So i took out my ipod and started listening a song to mettalica while leaning back in my chair with my arms across my chest and closed my eyes. Maybe i can catch up on some sleep. I was like that for about twenty minutes and was starting to relax a little when that idoit had to ruin it. "**HI SAKURA-CHAN I'M NARUTO AND I LOVE RAMEN, LET'S BE FRIENDS", **i opened my eyes and glared at him. I was annoyed again. The boy in front of me named _Naruto_ was about 5'9 with bright blonde curly hair, cerculean blue eyes that looked way to happy for my liking, and three whisker tattoos on his cheek. He was grinning wildly at me wearing a bright orange shirt with a heart and ramen inside it then blue jeans and some orange vans. I glared harder and said "No. Don't call me Sakura-chan."

It became very quiet while everyone stared at us. Fucking blonde loudmouthe. Said boy's smile faltered and he yelled but a little quieter"**BUT SAKURA-CHAN I WANNA BE FRIENDS!" **this guy must truly be an idiot. But before i could say anything Ayame spoke,"You really should stop before you make her annoyed or worse mad." She stated calmly and the rest of the class sweatdropped. "**BUT SAKURA-CH-SMACK-"** he didn't get to finish what he was about to say next since i punched him in the face and sent him flying through six brick walls before he finally collapsed on the floor unconcious, bleeding, and broken bones. The whole class except Yumi and Ayame who were smirking with amusement were looking back and forth from the giant whole in the wall to me with gaping mouths and there eyes practically bulging out of there heads. I smiled evilly to them and sat back down in my seat while hi-fiving my sisters. At least i hurt someone that should keep me happy for a while.

some of Naruto's fan girls 'blahhh' finally proccessed what happened through there piece of shit brains and started running to him screaming,"Naruto-kun, are you ok!" What stupid girls, how the hell do they think he is going to answer if he's unconcious. The class is starting to get back to normal and Kakashi is still reading like nothing happened. My annoyance is coolong down and my sisters are busy drawing or reading. I look at the strange cloaked people on the other side of the class to see what they look like. They are staring back at me wearing smirks, smiling like a chesire cat, or just staring blankly, but there eyes sparkle with amusement and interest. I being me ignore there stares and look at each one.

The only girl in there 'group' has blue hair pulled up into a bun with a oragami flower in it, brown eyes, and light tan skin. Next to her was an orange haired man with piercings all in his ears three on each side of his nose and snake bits under his lip, his eyes are grey with seven rings around them. At least im not the only one with weird hair. Then there was a guy with blue skin, blue hair, black eyes, and tattoed gills on his cheeks. One with black hair pulled into a low pony tail, onyx eyes, pale skin, and tattoed lines from his eye to the middle of his cheek. Strange he looks alot like Chiken Ass. A curly red head, teal eyes, and tan skin. A blonde with half his hair up, blue eyes, normal colored skin. Wow he looks like a girl, i'll call him Barbie. Next was a silver haired man with violet/light pink eyes and was pale as a dead body and had some weird symbol of a circle inside a triangle on his necklace. And finally a brown haired man, with glowing hazel eyes, and slightly tanned skin with stich tattoes all over his face and body. All in all those guys are fucking **HOT.**

I looked away when the bell rang and got up with my sisters to go to our next class. We have all our classes together thanks to Tsunade. Sometimes being the principles daughter has it's perks. Like how i won't get expelled for fighting. At that thought i smirked and left the classroom heading towards Art with Anko-Sensei, my sisters ride behind me.


End file.
